


Prize Body

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: American Vandal (TV), Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Competition, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Muscles, Porn, Recorded, Video, Voyeurism, online sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Bernie Schotz thought that he had a body worthy of being a prize, until Bernie saw documentary maker Sam Ecklund. From then, he craved Ecklund's body and getting a chance with him.
Relationships: Bernie Schotz/Sam Ecklund
Kudos: 1





	Prize Body

A thick stack of crisp golden-brown files lay scattered about on what had been a feat glass-topped coffee table, spilling out onto a living room floor as they overflowed from the sheer amount of them lying there. There must have been close to one hundred, and this was only the first batch. Who knows how many more files were sitting in thick sacks at the post office. Each of these files had been neatly stacked up not five minutes ago but due to the number of files they had not managed to stay up.

A long shadow hovered over the piles, daunted by the task ahead to say the least.

Bernie Schotz, ex-streamer and now the wealthy co-owner of a very successful site known as White-Web, found himself regretting his choice to allow one fan a chance to take part in filming a scene with him. Hence why hundreds upon hundreds of different fans had been sending an endless slew of DMs, comments, letters and files detailing themselves and their eagerness to have their way with the stud. Bernie had only read through a few and seen what some fans were packing, but now faced the task of choosing which of them was going to win this chance with him. 

At first this idea had been a fantasy of sorts, dreams shifting into vivid sex scenes of random hot guys pounding his ass or using his lengthy cock to pleasure themselves in all manner of ways. For weeks Bernie would wake up with sticky sheets in need of a change, sluggishly dragging himself from bed and taking a quick shower to wash away his own cum. Eventually this became too much so he decided it was time to fuck with a fan.

He just never expected there to be so many. Often Bernie was simple in fucking his friends, jerking himself off on camera or getting together with another of the big streamers from when his site was Renegades. He had a normal appearance with the other co-owners Robbie, Hector and Oscar too but typically they kept to their own filming. Each had their own hired stars like a normal porno site, but Bernie and Robbie were trying out something new. Albeit they were pretty much copying each other just with different ways to get their scene partners. Bernie put out the word he was looking for a fan to fuck with, Robbie’s boyfriend and said boyfriend’s brother were busy scoping out potential fucks.

Hanging limp in the seventeen-year-old’s hand, an open file threatened to slip right from his loose grip. The attached photo was of some young boy with long brown hair brushed to the right and pinned by a black beanie. Too young but very cute, especially the attached pictures of himself sitting on his bed with both legs spread apart and only a tight pair of lycra boxer briefs hugging his erect cock. Bernie was extremely tempted to give this boy the win, but knew he was just barely too young.

The photo was retained for his private bank of boys to use while relieving himself or getting himself into the mood.

Bernie leaned back half-asleep on the couch, eyes struggling to say open as shadows danced across his vision. Blinking, he surveyed the mess of files. So many to read but no energy left to open one. Until his eyes spotted one lying open on the floor with a black and white image presented in the corner. He couldn’t see much, but whoever it was looked hot and for some reason was making the boy's cock twitch a little.

Sliding down from the couch, Bernie sluggishly dragged himself over to the file. The closer he got, the cleared that picture became. Taking form into a lithe boy close to his age with thin hips and smooth abs. Dark nipples adorned his thin pecs, standing out on the grey chest that Bernie would bet to be pale. His hair was long enough to meet his eyes, parted down the middle for an almost emo look to him. Bernie liked that, nice and tuggable. 

As well as the boy’s strong jawline and full lips, already imagining kissing him passionately. But eventually his eyes glided back down the thin body to find a surprisingly long cock resting up against his waist, guessing it to be seven-inch give or take. His bush was wild and hairy, surrounding the length of his cock and even leading up into a thin treasure trail Bernie wanted to explore with both fingers and tongue. The boy’s balls were smoother but still fuzzy, so would be smooth to the touch and pulse if teased. 

“Sam…” Bernie read the name, a grin crossing his face. One similar to the teasing smirk on Sam’s face in that picture. “I think we have a winner,”

Without even meeting Sam, Bernie knew this would be fun. He knew Sam Ecklund, having watched his full documentary series American Vandal a few years ago. Fucking a famous boy was going to be exciting.

But that would have to wait until the morning, as Bernie was already struggling to get back on his feet. The entire walk from the living room to bed was a blur, with the boy having no idea how he got back to be when he woke up the next morning, drenched in sweat and his blankets twisted up around his legs. 

Bernie groaned knowing what was going to happen when he threw back the covers to expose his near naked body. After wiping some sweat from his brow, the teenage’s fingers gripped the blankets before throwing them back. Revealing his broad chest and defined ripped muscles coated in a thick layer of hot, sticky sweat. His boxers were warm and sticky, too, but not from sweat. Sure enough when he peeked inside Bernie could feel globs of his cum making a mess of his cock and boxers.

Letting the waistband snap back, Bernie rolled his eyes.

However, this could prove useful.

Rolling onto his side, the seventeen-year-old pornstar grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Opening it before entering a new number into his contacts. After that it was a simple matter of taking a picture of his raging hard cock coated in cum, with his black boxers flooded with spunk and the dirty caption of ‘You win, Sammy. Be in contact soon so you can taste it.’

Thinking it would be a while before he got a response, Bernie went to roll out of bed. However, a sudden buzzing in his hand halted the movements. A reply already.

‘Holy shit! Thanks for the preview, here’s um urs. I hope you enjoy it’

Attached was a picture that made Bernie’s already erect cock jump. 

Rolled onto his front with his face pushed down into a pillow and hips raised up in the air, Sam had taken a perfect picture of his twink ass to torment his soon-to-be scene partner. Sam’s soft, round ass was a delicious fading tan but his ring was a darker shade of brown. Since the film-maker had one hand cupping his ass spreading open the cheeks Bernie was able to see his light pink insides. Drooling over that fine backside, wishing Sam was in his bed already begging to be fucked.

‘That was fast! Have you been a fan for a long time, man?’ Bernie texted with one hand rubbing his cock.

He turned to peek at Sam’s picture on his nightstand, eyeing up that thin seven-inch cock. If things got good enough Bernie might even consider taking that thing for a ride. He doubted it but he might, since in the back of his mind had been using this competition to find a new ass to plow hard.

‘Yeah for a while now… you’re so hot if you don't mind me saying. So did I really win? This isn’t some joke right?’

Bernie giggled at how cute this boy was. Here he was expecting a stud, when it sounded like Sam was nervous. ‘With that ass? I might need to fuck that twice.’ 

‘Really? Oh god… -blushingemoji-’ 

With the cuteness of the famous documentary maker, Bernie decided to take a video of his hand gliding up and down the thick length of his cock, managing to make it jump through the loose boxers so Sam could drool for him. When he sent it the teen waited excitedly to see how the other boy would react. However, nothing came through. Of course this was due to Sam beating his meat watching the video on loop, feeling like that cock jump would make him cum.

So Bernie tried sending something else to grab Sam’s attention. Not wanting his new bottom, to be thinking of anything but him.

‘So you looked kinda hairy down there in that pic you sent… still like it? Or shaved, twink butt?’

After a few seconds a picture came through with Sam pulling his sweatpants down with a thumb to reveal half the length of his pale cock and the thick bush surrounding it. The jungle of sticky, musty hairs leading a path up Sam’s body to his belly button where it thinned out. Sam was hairier than Bernie expected from a twink.

While Bernie’s eyes explored the curls, another message appeared. ‘What about urs?’

‘Well no treasure trail but… WAY hairier.’ Bernie teased, smirking at his phone. Angling his phone to take a picture of his lack of treasure trail, giving Sam another closer view of his belly button and the bottom of his abs.

‘Can I see… more? I’ve seen it in vids but this is so hot man!’ Sam asked, making the buff boy throb. He loved eager bottoms asking to see him nude like that. The hand around his cock squeezing tighter, jerking off through his boxers. ‘I’ll show you anything you want.’

Bernie grinned, deciding he had made the right choice.

‘Oh really… how about we play a little ‘game then’, anything you show Sammy, I’ll show.’ 

‘Does my bush count…?’ Sam asked.

Bernie chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he took a snap of his own hairy bush. ‘Since you’re cute… it can.’

In his own bedroom with the blinds drawn shut so the only light cast over his lean teenage body was from his phone, Sam’s jaw dropped at the mess of brunette curls surrounding Bernie’s cock. Sticky and full of his thick cum, leading down into his legs and hooking around to his balls. Rather than the light fuzz of Sam’s own sac, Bernie was almost as hairy down there as around the teen’s dick. He could imagine its scent, all that buff boy’s sweat and cum pooling into his pubes for a delicious musk. 

Sam started to record while pulling his sweatpants down over the length of his cock. Showing off the stunning detail of his impressive length before finally he uncovered the dark brown mushroom tip. It popped free before springing back and slapping his waist hard. Filling his bedroom with a loud SLAP!

Bernie, to say the least, wanted to shoot a lot staring at that video. Listening to the slap of Sam’s cock against his waist like music to the teenager’s ears. While watching, a hand moved down to adjust himself, pinning his cock right up against his thigh. Unfortunately he was a little too big for the boxers and his cock’s tip poked out by two inches, the dark pink head twitching out in the open until Bernie tugged the fabric low enough to cover it back up. However, this meant exposing a little of his bush. Not that it mattered.

Taking his phone, the teen filmed himself copying Sam in peeling down the waistband until his cock sprung forth and slapped down at his waist. The six and a half-inch water bottle thick cock jumping and drooling. Its shaft was still glistening in his cum leftover from whatever last night’s wet dream was. This highlighted the details of his shaft, outlining the pulsing veins pumping blood into the raging hard length.

‘You like that?’ He sent, smirking.

‘Hell… yes…’ Sam sent back in seconds.

Bernie almost winked at his screen, forgetting that he was texting. Curling his fingers around his dick, the young boy started pumping it. Using a tight grip to milk out more delicious precum, loving his own taste. He knew many boys that didn’t, but he had been addicted to his own pre, since he had been able to leak it.

‘What’s next, Sammy? Show me what you want…’ He sent, moaning long and low. 

Bernie hadn’t been this excited over a twink to fuck since he met that Herman boy. Now that had been an ass to write home about. Herman however, hadn’t allowed Bernie to simply keep him which had been a bit of a ‘bummer’ for the teenage hunk. Made him jealous of his friend Flynn, Herman’s trainer. Though he was planning on getting Herman to introduce them soon, so that he could plow Flynn in the gym. Though he may let Flynn top him as well, if Herman’s stories about that sexy cock were true.

Sam took a few moments to respond, but was simple when he did. ‘Um, do u just wanna see my ass?’

‘Oh hell to the yeah. Spread those cheeks!’ 

Surprised how much that command affected him, Sam lifted both legs up to his chest and looped an arm around them. Pinning his legs back while aiming the camera down at his fully spread ass, showing off his perfectly tight hole to the buff boy. So smooth and twinkish, Bernie could already imagine slipping between those cheeks. 

Right after sending that pic, Sam rubbed the hole with his finger and got another shot. He tenderly pushed a finger tip inside his hole, moaning softly while taking a picture for Bernie to enjoy. But Sam did not finger himself yet. Instead the teenager rolled back onto his stomach. Resting one arm on his pillow under his chin while taking a picture of his round butt. Then he pulled the phone in front of him and made a slutty face, mouth wide open and cock out. One leg lifted in the air as he took a full naked picture of his backside and face for Bernie. The last shot he took was pushing his ass back and giving a little wiggle, making his tight bubble butt jiggle.

“Mmm, damn Sammy… I’m going to enjoy fucking this…” Bernie growled, his hormones growing out of control as he took in the winners prize worthy body.

‘Can I see yours now? -blushingemoji- -winkingemoji-’

While he wasn’t much of a top, Sam couldn’t let this chance get away from him. Well-known vlogger and pornstar, Bernie Schotz showing off his ass to him wasn’t going to happen every day.

‘Hmm… I don’t think so-’ Bernie started to type, not sending it off yet. He smirked looking at that last image, when an object on Sam’s dresser caught his eye. ‘Yeaaaaah, no. Game over, Sammy boy. That toy back there MIGHT earn you a peek later tho!’

‘W-What toy… I see no toy… -blushingemoji- and come on Bernie! Please show me…’ Sam blushed.

Bernie sent back a zoomed in image of Sam’s room, where a thick purple dildo was visible in the corner. ‘THAT toy. I want to see a slutty twink ass use it.’

‘I could bring it with me… or you could begin the game again with your owed pictures and get it -winkemoji-’ Sam responded, trying to sound confident.

Appreciating Sam stepping up and being bolder, Bernie rolled to one side and pulled a selection of toys from his nightstand. Three black anal beads, four thick dildos and two small ones, a designer cockring with ‘white-web’ engraved into it, and a fleshlight specificially designed after his own insides were now presented on the bed. He took a picture and sent it off to Sam with a winking emoji of his own. Usually these toys were for when Bernie was bored, or had someone staying the night in need of more than just one cock’s pleasures.

‘Show me UR collection now. And pick some for me to use for you, Sammy...’

Sam blushed and grabbed out his meager collection of dildos, equally a total of simply two and a cock ring that he had gotten from his cousin Danny. One of the two being a lengthier black cock with a thickness that rivalled Ethan’s and a little veiny, while the other was a more average length pink one that he had gotten as a joke gift.

‘It’s… not as impressive as yours…’ Sam responded, taking the picture of his collection while trying to decide on which toys the hottest pornstar around his age should use for his enjoyment.

‘Yeah but mine collection’s gotta pleasure this!’ 

The buff curly-haired teen took a picture of his full naked body. Bernie’s biceps were thick and a deep, beautiful tan. He made sure to flex them, giving detail much like the ripped curves and lines of his six-pack. The muscle carved into Bernie’s broad torso. His pecs were legs and sharpened at the bottom, with a paler line up the middle giving a sharper detail to them. The thin V cut into his waist lead down into his crotch where a thickness lay ignored for now. Bernie’s nipples were a dark pink like the head of his cock.

Blushing a little, Sam decided to try teasing Bernie a little. ‘You still owe a picture of that sexy ass…’

‘Oh but this is a NEW game, Sammy boy. What I show, you show. Got that?’ Bernie was on the verge of his smiley, happy-go-lucky personality shifting to one of playful domination. One that shocked his initial fans, believing the giggling teen to be an utter bottom bitch until he used one like a slut.

His blush getting worse, Sam responded. ‘And what are you going to show me, Berrrrnieeee…’

Bernie sent over a video a few seconds later. In it, he had one hand wrapped around the base of one of his twelve-inch dildos with its monstrous tip pressed up to his lips. Sam read the caption to be ‘You’ll be doing this with my dick.’ and watched as Bernie, without struggle or even the slightest of gags, slipped the dildo into his mouth. He watched as inch by inch the black silicone slid down into the buff top’s mouth, jaw dropping once he saw its tip enter Bernie’s throat. 

He expected the teenager to stop there and pull it back out. Five or six inches must be in his mouth at that point, stretching Bernie’s lips wide open and surely making his throat gape with just its tip. However, much to Sam’s shock the pornstar didn’t stop there and instead kept swallowing his toy. Down and down until all twelve thick inches were buried deep down his throat. Sam could even see the outline of that toy through Bernie, watching the boy swallow around the girth.

“Ho...ly… shit.” He gasped.

It was then he got a text in response. ‘Your turn… the black one, Sammy’

‘I-I can’t swallow that much! That was fucking amazing!’ Sam sent back, his thumbs furiously pressing the keys.

‘Show me what you CAN take… we can work on you taking more using my lengthy thickness when we meet up…’ Bernie responded, smirking at forcing his cock deep into Sam’s throat.

Sam had almost forgotten that they were still going to meet up at some point. His heart fluttered and cock flooded with a passionate heat as his hand enclosed around his long black dildo. 

Unlike Bernie, he had to spit on it first then rub the saliva in to get it wet enough. Then parted his lips and hit record while bobbing back and forth on its tip. Every few seconds he would take more into his mouth, getting further down on the toy. Eventually his wide eyes shut and scrunched up.

“Gh-ghk!” It was only at four inches when Sam started gagging, unable to take half an inch more than that. 

The video cut off and sent to a disappointed Bernie. 

‘That’s it? I swallow twelve inches and you can’t get four? Damn you’re gonna have to choke on my dick a few times…’ Bernie shook his head. Despite the poor deep throating skills, he continued to beat his cock watching Sam gagged. Turned on by the sound, wondering how loud he could make Sam on his cock.

Though he wanted to protest, Sam had to admit he wasn’t anywhere as good. ‘Should I try again or will you show me something else?’

‘No.’ Bernie sent a video that made Sam throb hard. One where the pornstar was pushing the thick dildo past his toned ass cheeks and into his hole. That alone was hot enough, but the loud boyish moan accompanying this sight had Sam moaning himself. ‘Top that moan, twinky.’

In a matter of moments Sam was up on the balls of his feet with the dildo underneath him, pushing its mighty tip past his tight ring. Since the only cock to be inside him before was his friend Peter, who wasn’t the biggest, it was still a bit of a struggle to get inside. But pleasurable. His moan was high pitched when released, filling Bernie’s ears when he got the video. A moan that easily outclassed his own by leagues.

Both boys took their dildos deep inside their tight holes, bottoming out on the impressive lengths. Filming themselves take it deep and slow. Though while Bernie took his self-fucking slow to tease, Sam was riding the fake cock at a faster pace. His tightness moving up and down, taking almost the whole length inside his ass. They kept this up for almost an hour, changing positions a few times and even Bernie beginning to use his fleshlight. Pounding the squishy toy deep and hard, making the plastic casing crack.

“Fuck!” Sam moaned during his last video. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah…?” Bernie asked in his own video, moaning huskily. He roughly fucked the fake ass, slapping into the silicone. “Well I’m gonna break my toy in a minute… just like your twink ass!”

After a few more seconds of slamming his thickness deep inside, just as promised the plastic shattered leaving just a squishy lump of silicone that he tossed away. Taking a hand to his cock and furiously pumping it. 

‘Don’t you dare cum until I do.’ Bernie warned with a hidden smirk. 

Wanting to tease back a little, Sam texted back. ‘Not going to wait until you do it inside of me -winkemoji-’

‘I like the way you think but… I gotta nut, like, NOW!’ 

Bernie sent a short video of his back and ass arching up as a deep moan passed his lips. His already immaculate sculpted muscles tensed up and his monster cock throbbed violently as the first thick jet of cum shot far out from his cock. It landed on Bernie’s pillow, shortly followed by a second rope. The next white glob hit him in the face while a little got on his tongue. Bernie’s load now coated his chest in long strands of hot teenage spunk.

Turning on watching the cum coating his favourite pornstar like that pushed Sam over the edge. Since he was on his knees pumping the dildo in and out of his ass, that made him move to his cock and furiously beat the length. Shooting his cum right down onto his bed. Sam’s teeth grit and he grunted aloud while emptying his balls onto the blanket for Bernie. 

‘Damn that’s a hot load… now push that toy out with your ass.’ Bernie commanded while pulling out his own. 

One last video came through as he came down from his orgasm, with the curly-haired boy watching Sam tighten and flex, pushing up and forcing the dildo slowly from his hole. Once it fell to the bed, his gaping hole was left quivering. In desperate need of a cock to come over there and pump its hot load inside. Bernie wanted to see his hole dripping with his cum.

Having come down from his orgasm, Bernie grinned and grabbed his phone once more. Quickly typing out a response. ‘Thanks for the games Sammy… I’ll text you the deets on our little meetup tomorrow… I can’t WAIT to plow that ass irl…’

All he had to do now was wait until he had Samual Ecklund’s naked twink body under him and ready to be his bottom slut.

Since he didn’t want to use the cum stained beds on the sets, Bernie decided to just invite Sam over to his own apartment. With the hotness of possibly fucking that sweet ass on every surface of his apartment a bit of a turn on for the pornstar and Vuugle Vlogger.

Grinning at the mirror while he played with his short hair, Bernie twisted one of his curls. He was nicely dressed in twinkish clothing; Some black skinny jeans and a loose red tank top that exposed his bulging biceps for Sam and the cameras about to film him. When he walked out, there was a camera right in his face. Sometimes as a pre show of sorts, the cameramen would start up a livestream on White-Web and film Bernie getting ready. He thought the show was over after cleaning his cock and prepping his ass on the off chance of Sam fucking him.

“Jesus! Cade! Turn that off, save the battery for Sam,”

The camera’s being a suggestion for Sam, when he revealed that he had never recorded himself being sexual other than the videos over texts he had made for Bernie. Bernie decided that he had to change that and show that twink hotness that his famous documentary making ass was made for filming sexually. They had talked extensively for over two hours about porn and Sam’s favourite scenes, finding out he liked dates that turned out dirty. Hence why they were nicely dressed and starting out on the couch. Pretending that they would be on a date for the first time they met. 

After his cameraman turned off the camera, Bertie walked out into the large living room. He loved his modern apartment and its freedom. Right now his living room was totally clean, with his belongings pushed aside so that the couch, TV and fireplace could be set up as the porn set. Everything looked so clean and different from its usual shappy posture, since Bernie in his down time could get pretty messy. Cum-filled underwear would be tossed around, ripped open shirts scattered the floor and yanked down shorts would pile up. Some of them weren’t even his, instead owed by his friends who like himself weren’t ashamed of showing off their defined bodies.

Looking at the couch deeply with its single indent and overly large fluffy blanket for cold nights, the teenager sighed. “Fuck I need a boyfriend…”

His cameraman piped up over his shoulder while setting up a camera. “You fuck all these sluts, why waste time one you gotta spend money on, man?”

“Be nice to have one that sticks around… isn’t just here for a lay and leave.” Bernie responded, muttering slightly.

“Aww…” The older teen grinned, wiping the lens. “Want me to buy you some handcuffs then?”

“Not the same, loser! And deal with that pin in your pants bro…” Bernie smirked. “Don’t want to scare Sam with it’s smallness.”

As the camera guy covered himself up with a bright blush, Bernie turned on his heel and went over to the front door. Opening it up and taking a peek into the hallway. Sadly there was still no sign of Sam yet. So he walked back into his apartment. Right to the kitchen for some water while he waited. 

“Think I should just get naked and tell him to get on his knees the moment he walks in? Get right to the sex?” Bernie giggled, interested in trying to go full top from the very beginning in just one scene. So far nobody has let him do that yet. Palming his rock hard cock through the skinny jeans, Bernie struggled not humping his counter. Too eager for the scene to start and too impatient for the hot boy to get there. “Ngh, fuck he better hurry up!”

The cameraman snorted. “As hot as that would be, you didn’t waste my entire day yesterday helping you pick out that outfit for it to be on the floor.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun. Alex, Devin? What do you guys say?”

Devin chuckled, giving the younger boy a smirk. “You know the rule, if you want us on your side… you earn it kid.”

Alex broke out with a wide innocent grin. Beaming at the hot younger boy while placing another light. He was older and easily the most innocent of the three, but always sided with the other two over Bernie. “Come suck our dicks and sure you can make him… if you finish all three before he gets here. Right?”

Before anyone could reply or Bernie take them up on that offer, there came the almost magical sound.

Ding Dong!

“Well… Bernie gets saved by the bell again! Go on loser, your fuck toy has arrived…” Cade smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Bernie stepped past the older boys. All three of them cooed to the teenager and ruffled his curly hair, messing up his style to make it messy and unruly. Groaning as he tried to fix it up, his hand folded around the handle. He shouldn’t have hired his friends to be his cameramen. Pausing for a moment, hesitating to twist the silver knob. Bernie took a deep breath, slow to calm his head and raging hormones. Wanting to take things with Sam rough and passionate, not wishing to waste any time not enjoying this sexy famous boy’s amazing body. On the other side, Sam was wiping his sweaty palms on his blue jeans. Trying to breathe carefully and calm his rapid heartbeat, overly excited at the prospect of meeting a pornstar and filming a scene with him. 

His first major time being sexual on camera.


End file.
